Question de vie ou de mort, selon Dumbledore…
by Umbre77
Summary: Pour la fête annuelle de son vieux fantôme de directeur, Harry Potter se doit d’apprendre à nager en compagnie du professeur de natation le plus inattendu…HPSS


**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Question de vie ou de mort, selon Dumbledore…

**Résumé :** Pour la fête annuelle de son vieux fantôme de directeur, Harry Potter se doit d'apprendre à nager en compagnie du professeur de natation le plus inattendu…HPSS

**Note :** Je n'en ferais plus jamais ! Ce OS a été une torture… Ou presque, en tout cas. Ces deux là ne voulaient même pas se caser ! Draaah… Vilains personnages !

**Dédicace :** Pour _**Akroma**_, _**Vif d'Or**_ et toutes les personnes aimant les HP/SS…Et au Troisième Oeil qui a accepté de le publier dans son spécial OS...

**oOooOooOo**

Eté 2004… le soleil brillait… Les oiseaux chantaient… Bref, tout allait bien. Enfin.. Presque tout !

« Je ne suis plus un de vos élèves, Dumbledore !!! Je refuse, tout simplement !!

- Mais Harry, c'est pour ton bien !!

- Vous dites ça à chaque fois !!! Pas QUESTION !! »

Le jeune héros national, Harry Potter, 24 ans, vainqueur de Voldemort, peut-être Futur Ministre s'il acceptait les supplications du monde sorcier, alors simple auteur de livre scolaire sur la Défense contre Les Forces du Mal, marchait d'un pas rapide et colérique le long de la galerie de son manoir. Car il avait son propre manoir, construit sous sa demande, sur les terres familiales qu'il avait obtenues à sa majorité. La bâtisse était grande, pourvue d'un nombre de fenêtre impressionnant. Chaque pièce avait sa couleur et tout était dans des tons pastel. C'est que le jeune Héros aimait la lumière ! Des lustres impressionnants, des candélabres, de simple lampes… Tout était prévu pour que _Jamais_ son manoir ne semble entouré de ténèbres. Tout le monde savait que cela venait de son combat contre le Seigneur Noir, mais personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé pour que le Survivant craigne ainsi le noir !

Il marchait alors dans une longue galerie de tableaux, chaque œuvre d'art placée entre une fenêtre montant jusqu'au plafond. Celui-ci était une mosaïque de couleur et de moulure entourant une fresque angélique peinte par un des plus grands maîtres d'art sorcier. Et tous les petits anges suivaient leur possesseur d'un air étonné, son visage colérique n'étant pas vraiment habituel. Derrière lui, flottant joyeusement, se trouvait le second plus grand sorcier de l'époque : Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme le suivait dans ses grandes enjambées, au grand agacement du brun.

« Et j'avais raison à chaque fois !! dit le vieil homme, obstiné. Je t'en supplie, Harry !! Il y va de ta vie !!

- Jusqu'à présent, j'ai très bien vécu sans, je ne vois pas pourquoi, à 24 ans, je devrais apprendre !!

- Parce que je compte donner prochainement une fête dans ma résidence et que tu Dois savoir !!

- Pourquoi ?? Je ne suis pas obliger de m'en approcher !!

- Mais Harry, tout ce passera là !! Imagine que tu y tombes !! Il en serait fini de toi ! Et quelle mort ridicule !!

- Cela suffit, j'ai dit non ! Je ne veux pas apprendre à… pas à mon âge ! Non, mais vous m'imaginer, avec les enfants et un… professeur !!

- Pas besoin d'aller apprendre dans le monde moldus, Harry ! J'ai, en plus, trouvé un parfait professeur pour t'aider dans cette tâche difficile… »

Harry s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Un professeur ? dit-il, sceptique. Et qui ? »

Dumbledore gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Hem…, fit-il, jouant avec sa robe. Le… Le professeur Snape… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« HORS DE QUESTION !!! cria-t-il, les personnages du plafond et des tableaux se cachant.

- Allons, Harry !!! Ce ne sera pas si pénible ! Et puis Severus est un très bon…

- Je m'en fiche qu'il soit bon ou non ! Je ne veux pas… JE NE VEUX PAS QUE SNAPE M'APPRENNE A NAGER POUR VOTRE FOUTUE FÊTE AQUATIQUE DE L'ANNEE !! »

**oOooOooOo**

Assis dans son divan, les bras croisés, l'œil sombre, un verre de whisky en main, Harry Potter fulminait après le départ de son ancien mentor.

« Vieux Chnoque ! Comment… Par Merlin, comment ai-je fais pour me laisser convaincre de… Argh.. Espèce de vieille bique en décrépitude !! J'aurai du lui faire la peau ! Ou en tout cas, laisser vivre Voldmort pour qu'il le détruise entièrement !!! Non mais !! Moi ! MOI !!! Apprendre à nager !! Avec le Professeur Snape !!! Pour qui me prend-il, ce vieux taré manipulateur ! Et puis d'ailleurs, Snape n'acceptera jamais ! Sauf s'il compte me noyer en douce… Oh Merlin ! Je suis sûr qu'il va accepter !! Une occasion pareille… ça ne se loupe pas ! Ça non, alors !! Et puis d'ailleurs, Snape ne peut pas m'apprendre à nager, il a des cours…

-Nous sommes en été, Potter !!

-ARGH !!!! »

Une main sur le cœur, du whisky plein le pantalon, Harry Potter venait de faire un bond de vingt mètres face à son ancien professeur de potion… qui demeura imperturbable.

« Toujours aussi distingué… J'espère que vous vous montrerez meilleur en natation qu'en potion !!

-NON MAIS !! Vous ne pouvez pas prévenir quand vous venez ??

-Dumbledore vous l'a dit, il me semble !

-Oui, mais il n'a pas préciser que ça commençait aujourd'hui ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas que ça commence aujourd'hui !! Rentrez chez vous !

-Pas question, Potter ! dit Snape. Je dois vous apprendre à nager avant la semaine prochaine, ce qui nous donne Six jours. Alors allez mettre un maillot de bain, la piscine que vous avez fait creuser derrière chez vous va enfin servir ! »

Harry resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Potter, bougez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !!

-Maisc'estquejen'aipasdemaillotdebain,moi !!

-Pardon ? fit le maître en potion, plissant les yeux.

-Je.. Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain !! »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Bien… Restons zen, fit-il, se massant le front. Dix minutes avec vous et j'ai déjà mal à la tête… Qu'est-ce que ça va être avec Six jours ?? Enfin ! Vous êtes un sorcier, Potter ! Faites-en un !

-Maisjesaispascommentonfaitça !! »

Snape eut un tic nerveux mais parvint à reprendre son calme face à la stupidité Gryffondoresque.

« Bien… Je vous suggère d'envoyer une lettre à votre amie Granger pour qu'elle vous envois un maillot de bain !

-Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ? demanda Harry, l'air soupçonneux.

-Envoyez une lettre à Granger, point final ! dit Snape. Je vais me changer et prendre des serviettes, nous en aurons besoin… Où est la salle de bain ? »

Harry marmonna la réponse, l'air agacé. L'homme qu'il détestait tant quitta son salon et il se demanda vaguement ce que Dumbledore lui avait promis pour que l'ancien espion accepte de lui donner des cours de natation. Il finit par se lever de son siège, non sans avoir fait disparaître le whisky renverser et soupirer. Que ne ferait-il pas pour Dumbledore ? Depuis que Voldemort était mort, chaque année, en été, le vieil homme donnait une fête dans sa résidence particulière (C'était bien le seul fantôme avec une maison rien qu'à lui dans le monde sorcier). Et chaque année, il changeait de thème. La première fois, cela avait été le thème Princier ! Tout le monde avait du venir vêtu de vêtements que portaient autre fois les grands Roi et Reine. Ce qui avait été extrêmement désagréable, malgré le choix de l'époque de Harry. Il avait prit les vêtements typique du 18ième siècle, les plus simples, bien qu'étant encore trop voyant.

Le Second thème, au grand déplaisir de tous, avait été le thème Pyjama. C'est une chose de se voir en pyjama lorsqu'on est adolescent, s'en est une autre de voir Minerva McGonagall en robe de nuit !! Cela était longtemps resté en mémoire ! Le troisième thème était le thème Caraïbes ! Short de plage et chemise à fleur ! Un vrai cauchemar, bien que Harry s'estimât heureux de ne pas être une femme : Haut de bikini et pagne ! Les pauvres !! Le quatrième thème avait été galactique ! Tout le monde avait du se déguiser en monsieur Spock et compagnie. Fred et George avaient été les plus malin : ils étaient déguiser en Men In Black, ce que Harry regretta de ne pas avoir fait. Et enfin la dernière, la pire aux yeux de Harry… la soirée travesti !! Il s'était senti si ridicule dans ses bas résille et sa petite robe rouge en cuire… Un vrai cauchemar ! Et Dumbledore en robe à fleur !! Cela avait été horrible ! (Même si c'était un fantôme !)

Mais cette année là, Dumbledore avait opté pour une soirée aquatique, sans doute à cause de la trop grande chaleur estivale. Tout une journée et une nuit à barboter dans la piscine, à jouer au volley joyeusement ou à bronze sur une chaise longue… Harry se serait bien contenter de rester sur sa chaise, mais Dumbledore avait préciser que TOUT LE MONDE devait aller dans l'eau ! D'ailleurs, le vieil homme n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens ! Tout son jardin était devenu une gigantesque piscine !! Et la maison, bien entendu, était bouclée à double tour ! Il pleuvait ? Et bien, il ferait apparaître un toit ! Les gens avaient froid ? Il avait fait chauffé l'eau à bonne température et un jacuzzi était prévu.

Ainsi, quelque soit la situation… Harry était condamné à souffrir. Souffrir doublement, d'ailleurs, étant donné que s'était Snape… Snape !!! Qui allait devoir lui apprendre à nager ! Alors qu'il regardait Hedwige s'envoler dans le ciel en compagnie de son message pour Hermione, Harry se demanda vaguement s'il n'eut pas mieux fait de mourir lors de la Grande Bataille.

« Vous avez envoyer le message ? demanda Snape derrière lui, le faisait sursauter.

-Oui, je le… »

Harry se figea alors qu'il se retournait, les yeux écarquillés. Devant lui, emmitouflés dans un peignoir de bain épais de couleur Noir, Severus Snape l'attendait patiemment, les bras croisés. Harry déglutit. Snape était en maillot de bain, sous ce peignoir. Un Frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il avait déjà vu des hommes en maillot de bain ! Que ce soit Snape était certes horrifiant, mais… Pourquoi en frémir ? Se traitant d'idiot, Harry détourna les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Je l'ai envoyé », dit-il, mortifié d'avoir regarder les jambes musclées de son professeur dans son mouvement.

Bon sang ! Il était seul depuis trop longtemps pour détailler… Snape !!

'Je m'occuperais de mon cas dés qu'il sera parti. N'importe qui fera l'affaire ! Tant que je ne le détaille pas comme je viens de le faire ! Brrr. Quelle horreur !!'

Il frissonna de plus belle et se retourna, regardant Snape qui lui, fixait la décoration mauve pastel du salon. Il avait une grimace sur le visage, grimace fort représentative de ce qu'il pensait de la couleur. Harry se retint de faire une remarque, se sentant tout à coup au comble du ridicule. Il était devant Severus Snape qui, à pied nu sur son tapis, en peignoir de bain, décortiquait son intérieur.

'Vraiment ridicule', pensa-t-il, souriant.

« Asseyez-vous, dit-il à son ancien professeur. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire, en attendant le service de Hermione ? »

Snape leva un sourcil sceptique face à sa soudaine gentillesse mais eut l'intelligence de ne rien dire et de s'installer.

« Un Whisky m'ira très bien », dit-il, détaché.

Harry hocha de la tête et, d'un mouvement de la main, servit son ancien professeur, s'asseyant lui-même face à lui.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? fit-il, bien décidé à savoir.

-Vous venez de le faire, Potter », dit-il, sec.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Peu importe, dit-il. Comment Dumbledore a fait pour vous convaincre de m'apprendre à nager ? »

Snape resta silencieux un long… Très long moment.

« Mpfff, fit-il, regardant de côté. Il m'a… Menacé.

-Menacé ? » dit Harry, perplexe.

Snape siffla, agacé.

« C'était soit les cours pour vous, soit ceux pour Londubat ! Et je préférais vous apprendre à nager que de le subir encore ! »

Harry se demanda vaguement s'il devait se sentir offenser ou non. Il se dit rapidement que non, quand on considérait la maladresse innée de Neville. Il allait parler de nouveau quand, d'un mouvement souple et portant un petit colis, Hedwige arriva, se posant sur son épaule. Harry sursauta et détacha le paquet sous le regard profond de son ancien professeur. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un maillot noir sous forme de short.

« Bien, fit Snape. Voilà que votre instrument primordial pour apprendre à nager est arrivé. Je vais m'échauffer un peu dans la piscine, rejoignez-moi quand vous serez prêt ! »

Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que son professeur était parti. Il se leva et, après avoir replacé Hedwige sur son perchoir, alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain personnelle, un étage plus haut. Là, il mit plus de temps pour se déshabiller et enfiler son maillot qu'il ne lui en fallait pour nettoyer sa maison. Ce fut donc un record de lenteur qu'il remporta haut la main. Une demi-heure pour se déshabiller et un quart d'heure pour enfiler le carré de tissu. Levant les yeux dans le miroir, il rougit en constatant que ce satané maillot n'était pas suffisamment grand à son goût et qu'en plus, cet idiot moulait parfaitement ses attributs masculins.

'Ce n'est pas censé les cachés ?' se demanda-t-il, maudissant Hermione en lui-même.

Il finit pourtant par sortir, non sans avoir enfiler un peignoir épais et long.

Et lorsqu'il arriva à l'extérieur, il ne put que se figer, ses yeux verts observant avec un certain choc quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas voir dans toute sa petite vie. Severus Snape nageant gracieusement dans sa piscine. Car il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot que 'grâce' pour définir les mouvements de l'homme dans l'eau. La manière dont il se fondait dans le liquide, dont ses jambes bougeaient en harmonie avec ses bras. Ce ne fut que quand Snape s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air perplexe qu'Harry pensa à fermer la bouche, ses joues rougissant.

« Heu…, fit-il, mal à l'aise. Je suis prêt…

-Je vois ça, répondit Snape. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Allons, ne restez pas planté là, enlevez votre satané peignoir et venez dans l'eau ! »

Harry gronda mais obéit. Il préféra éviter le regard de Snape lorsqu'il enleva sa dernière protection et s'approcha du bord de l'eau pour s'arrêter juste devant pendant dix minutes.

« Vous comptez attendre là pendant trois jours ? cingla la voix de Snape.

-Je voudrais bien vous y voir, moi, marmonna le brun.

-Mais vous m'y voyez, je suis dans l'eau !

-Oh, ça va, vous savez très bien ce que je voulais dire.

-Je le sais, oui… Potter, à l'eau ! »

Le brun lui lança un regard méchant et Snape arbora un air presque moqueur.

« Le grand et célèbre Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans, n'ose pas aller dans l'eau… Les journaux seraient ravis d'apprendre ça. D'apprendre que le si célèbre héros a peur de l'eau.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! dit Harry.

-Vous avez peur !

-Non !

-Si !

-Je n'ai pas peur !

-Vous crevez de trouille !

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Surtout, ne vous pissez pas dessus, Potter ! »

Le brun plissa les yeux et, sans attendre, recula. Il prit son élan et, tout en hurlant un 'JE N'AI PAS PEUR !' sauta à l'eau, arrosant copieusement son 'professeur de natation'. Les cheveux à moitié devant le visage, il ressortit finalement de l'eau, haletant, et cria encore :

« JE N'AI PAS PEUR ! »

Snape se contenta de lui lancer un regard narquois.

« Et, Potter, dit-il.

-Quoi ? cingla Harry.

-Vous êtes dans l'eau ! »

Harry figea un instant et il regarda autour de lui d'un air presque effrayé avant de sortir en courant de la piscine.

« Bon sang, j'ai pas fini la semaine ! » marmonna le 'professeur'.

**oOooOooOo**

Après nombres cris, menaces, marchandages, Harry finit par accepter de retourner dans l'eau. Snape avait usé sa patience pour la journée quand il parvint enfin à faire barboter le si célèbre survivant plus de trente minutes.

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, vous avez plongé dans le lac, non ?

-Oui, mais c'était pas pareil !

-Et en quoi n'était-ce pas la même chose ?

-Je devais aller sauver quelqu'un ! »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'était qu'un jeu !

-Oui et alors ? Je pouvais deviner que c'était des bobards, moi ? Non ! »

Snape secoua la tête.

« Bon… Maintenant que vous êtes dans l'eau, vous sentez-vous capable de mettre la tête en dessous ? »

Harry gigota sur place, mais il hocha de la tête.

« Alors faites-le ! » dit Snape, l'air agacé.

Le brun lui lança un regard sombre mais obtempéra. Il plongea sous l'eau, restant sur place autant qu'il le pouvait, puis, finalement, il ressortit, manquant d'air.

« Bon, fit Snape sur un ton presque (presque ! C'était Snape quand même) appréciateur. Je pense que je vais pouvoir vous apprendre à nager, Potter… Connaissez-vous une nage ?

-Celle du petit chien », répondit Harry.

Snape poussa un soupir.

« Non, une nage officielle.

-Mais comment voulez-vous que j'en connaisse une ? Je ne sais_ Pas _nager !

-Et alors ? Cela vous empêche de connaître le nom ou les mouvements d'une nage ? Pas que je sache ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent tout deux, l'air énervé. Snape finit par secouer la tête.

« Potter… Il est tard, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux reprendre tout cela demain. »

Harry approuva frénétiquement. Snape était à bout de nerf et il n'était pas le seul.

« Treize heures, cela vous va ? » demanda le professeur de potion tout en sortant de l'eau, celle-ci cascadant sur son corps.

Harry resta un instant figé. Il n'avait jamais remarqué, mais pour un homme de son âge, Snape était vraiment bien conservé…

Ses yeux glissèrent le long de la nuque, puis sur les épaules larges, le dos musclé, le creux des reins… Et ses fesses, rondes et fermes pour un homme de plus de quarante ans. Il continua le long des cuisses, puis les jambes. Et il se dit qu'il devrait faire un peu de sport ! A côté de Snape, lui, si jeune, était une croquette !

« Potter ? appela le professeur.

-Hu ? fit le concerné, sursautant. Heu, oui, treize heures, c'est parfait ! »

Il sortit de l'eau à son tour, attrapant une serviette et sa robe de chambre qu'il enfila vite fait. Il regarda son professeur qui faisait de même, étonné de constater que ses cheveux n'avaient pas l'air si gras. A son arrivée non plus, d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas l'air gras. Se secouant, Harry rentra à l'intérieur complètement sec. Il s'aperçut avec un certain choc qu'il était déjà 17h, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait passé trois heures avec Snape et que, pendant ces trois heures, il n'y avait eu que de petites querelles sans importances. Pas d'insultes réelles, juste des constatations un peu sèches. C'était un véritable miracle ! Et encore, il pesait ses mots.

'_Et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cela se passera ainsi tout le temps…'_

**oOooOooOo**

« Potter, êtes-vous à ce point stupide que faire bouger vos jambes en un battement régulier vous semble trop difficile ? »

Les cheveux sur les yeux, un air de chat furieux sur le regard, Harry lança un regard meurtrier à Severus Snape, Professeur en potion pendant l'année et Natation pendant les vacances. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils barbotaient tous les deux, une heure que Snape lui hurlait dessus. Il avait mangé du lion, au petit déjeuner ! Ou plutôt non, il en mangeait pendant la leçon ! Même à Poudlard, il avait été plus agréable. Même lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour un traître, il était plus sympathique. Bon, quand même, non, il n'avait pas été un modèle de charme cette année là…

« Vous m'écoutez, Potter ? cingla Snape, le faisant sursauter. Recommencez !

-Je n'aime pas cette nage ! intervint Harry. Je ne vois pas par où je dois aller. Et puis je coule !

-Vous ne coulez pas, Potter, répliqua son professeur. Vous flottez, mais une partie de vous est stable. Et c'est la nage de base à savoir, donc, cessez de râler et nager ! »

Harry marmonna quelque chose comprenant 'Vieux grincheux… ferait mieux de s'envoyer en l'air' avant de recommencer à nager sur le dos. Il détestait ça ! Il l'avait en horreur ! Vraiment ! Il ne voyait même pas où il allait ! Quel était l'avantage de nager quand on ne voyait pas où on allait ? Grondant encore, il continua pourtant de faire son exercice sans trop se retourner. Il poussa pourtant un brusque cri quand il sentit son crâne toucher une surface. Mais deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il se sentit rassurer en constatant que ce n'était pas un mur, mais le ventre de son professeur.

« Du calme, Potter, dit-il. Ce n'est pas le mur. Vous voyez que vous pouvez nager, quand vous êtes calme… »

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, découvrant le visage de l'homme penché sur le sien.

« Constatez également que vous flottez parfaitement bien… »

Pendant un vague instant, Harry paniqua. L'immobilité dans l'eau lui donnait l'impression que celle-ci allait profité de son arrêt pour l'engloutir. Mais en voyant qu'en effet, il flottait, il se relaxa considérablement, regardant Snape.

« Oui, dit-il. Je flotte… »

Il eut un léger sourire et l'homme se contenta de le fixer.

« Bon, dit-il, disparaissant et s'écartant brusquement. Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais vous apprendre une autre nage… »

Harry se redressa, replaçant ses cheveux convenablement. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas longs. Sans quoi, simplement passer sa main dedans n'aurait servi à rien !

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Brasse, Potter ? » demanda Snape, le faisant sursauter.

Il hocha négativement de la tête, faisant soupirer son 'Professeur'.

« J'aurais du m'en douter ! Bon… Observez-moi bien ! »

Harry le regarda avec attention. Il le vit lui montrer les mouvements des bras et les imita. A peine avait-il fait un seul geste que Snape le corrigeait.

« Empoté ! » ajouta-t-il.

Le brun se contenta de lui lancer un regard colérique. Il n'était pas empoté ! Il était débutant ! Nuance !

Malgré tout, il corrigea le mouvement de ses bras avec applications.

« Bon… pas si nul que ça, finalement », dit Snape, narquois.

Trop occupé à décortiquer le sens de la phrase (était-ce un compliment ?), Harry mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir que son professeur était sortit de l'eau. Il le regarda, remarquant encore une fois – Non, c'était la première fois de la journée – que, définitivement, Snape n'était pas mal… Pour un quarantenaire. Se secouant, il prêta attention à ce lui disait l'homme.

« Il ne suffit pas de bouger les bras, vous vous en doutez bien, Potter. Du moins j'ose l'espérer, sinon, c'est perdu d'avance ! Il faut également bouger les jambes ! Regardez bien ! »

Snape s'assit sur le bord de la piscine, levant les jambes pour les mettre parfaitement droite. Doucement, sans même grimacer face à sa position assise, il commença à mimer les mouvements avec attention. Harry le regardait, prenant note de chaque geste. Mais aussi du ventre crispé. Des bras tendus derrière. De la position étrangement intéressante, lorsqu'il écartait la jambe.

'_Bon sang, mais à quoi je pense ?'_

Il se détourna aussitôt.

« Vous avez compris ? demanda Snape.

-Heu, fit Harry. Oui, je crois… »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon ! Alors nous allons voir ça ! Commencez à nager, Potter… »

Harry gigota sur place. Se mettre sur le dos s'était déjà difficile. Mais se mettre sur le ventre… Et s'il coulait ? Lançant un regard hésitant à son professeur, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se mettre en position. Snape poussa un profond soupir et revint dans l'eau.

« Puisque vous vous comportez comme un enfant, je vais vous considérez comme un enfant ! Venez près de moi ! »

Harry hésita une seconde mais s'approcha, laissant un mètre entre eux.

« Plus prêt, Potter ! » grogna Snape.

Le brun piétina un peu mais finit par abdiquer. Il vint se mettre juste devant lui. Avec satisfaction, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas si petit, finalement. Il avait toujours vu Snape comme un géant, par le passé. Sans doute avait-il grandi…

« Bon, dit l'homme, peu soucieux de l'air pensif de son élève. Mettez-vous sur le ventre devant moi. Et ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Harry grimaça. Il hésita une seconde, mais obéit. Aussitôt, il se sentit couler, à sa grande horreur. Il voulut se mettre debout, mais un bras passa sous lui et un autre au-dessus, le forçant à rester ainsi.

« Je vous tiens, Potter, dit Snape. Vous ne coulerez pas alors rester ainsi. Je vais mettre mon second bras sous votre ventre et ensuite, vous commencerez à nager, d'accord ?

-D'ac… D'accord », dit le brun, mal à l'aise d'être pratiquement enlacé par son professeur de potion.

'_Professeur de potion bien rouler, quand même, _lui dit sa conscience_. Si on oublie son côté connard, on se dit qu'il est pas mal !_

_-Pitié non ! pensa-t-il, horrifié. Je ne viens pas de penser ça !'_

« Potter, vous commencez à nager, oui ? »

Harry sursauta et, difficilement, se mit à faire les mouvements. Cela commença maladroitement et il fut presque heureux d'être soutenu par son professeur. Il exécuta malgré tous les mouvements, prenant soin de ne pas le blesser malencontreusement. Après un petit quart d'heure, Snape se recula légèrement, ne le tenant plus que par les mains posées sur son ventre. Harry eut un léger frisson et faillit couler. Son professeur l'attrapa pourtant aussitôt.

« Vous êtes un incapable, Potter ! dit-il, le laissant se redresser.

-Oh, ça va ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez ça !

-Vous auriez du vous en douter ! Je ne vais pas vous tenir chaque fois que vous nagez, vous devez vous débrouiller tout seul, comme un grand ! Est-ce vraiment trop dur pour votre cerveau atrophier ? »

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Je me débrouille très bien avec ma nage du petit chien, professeur. Alors si vous n'êtes pas content parce que je ne sais pas nager et que j'ai du mal à apprendre, rien ne vous retient, la porte est ouverte ! »

Rageur, il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais une main l'attrapa et il se retrouva forcer à rester, juste devant Snape.

« Je n'ai jamais renoncé à enseigner quelque chose, dit-il. Même si parfois, les élèves sont aussi stupide qu'un stangulot en période de reproduction. Alors vous aller me faire le plaisir de nager, Potter. Tant que vous ne maîtriserez pas la brasse, nous ne sortirons pas de cette piscine !

-Je fais ce que je veux, Professeur, dit le brun, énervé. Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard !

-Je me contrefiche que nous ne soyons pas à Poudlard ! Vous allez m'obéir et Nager ! »

Harry le défia du regard, restant parfaitement immobile. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que la pression autour de son poignet s'accentua. Snape le tira vers lui et, brusquement, il se retrouva sous l'eau, une main sur sa tête. Harry cria, laissant échapper tout l'air présent dans ses poumons. Il se mit à se débattre avec force, mais Snape ne le laissa sortir qu'après quelques secondes de plus. Essoufflé, Harry lui lança un regard féroce.

Dans un mouvement ralenti par l'eau mais malgré tout rapide, il se jeta sur son professeur, lui collant son poing dans la figure avec une sorte de satisfaction mêlé de jubilation. Il comprit vite qu'il ne devait pas trop savourer sa victoire et agir, Snape l'ayant frappé également. Sans attendre, il leva la jambe et la lui envoya dans le tibia. Son professeur jura et l'attrapa par les cheveux, le plongeant de force dans l'eau. Se débattant, Harry parvint à attraper une des jambes de son adversaire et le fit tomber. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux en même temps, les cheveux devant les yeux, essoufflé.

« Tout ça ne mènera à rien, Potter, dit Snape, respirant vite.

-Ça mènera à un énorme sentiment de plaisir ! » cracha Harry.

Snape ricana.

« Je connais des manières plus agréables d'avoir du plaisir, Potter, dit-il. Et me battre avec un freluquet comme vous n'en fait pas partie. Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous apprendre à nager, pas à frapper.

-Il ne vous a certainement pas dit de le faire en m'insultant ! »

Snape poussa un long soupir agacé.

« Potter, cela fait plus de dix ans que je vous insulte et vous m'en faite une crise _Aujourd'hui_ ?

-Cela fait plus de dix ans que vous m'énerver à m'insulter ! » répliqua Harry, les poings serrer.

Son professeur perdit son air combatif pour simplement le fixer.

« Rentrons, dit-il. Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je vous attends dans le salon ! »

Avant qu'Harry ne pensât à répliquer, Snape sortit de la piscine. Il attrapa son peignoir et l'enfila, rentrant dans la maison après s'être essuyé les pieds. Sceptique, Harry sortit à son tour, bien heureux de quitter l'eau. Il frissonna de plaisir en sentant son corps recouvert de la robe de chambre et entra à son tour pour rejoindre le salon. Ce fut pour découvrir son professeur confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils, près de la cheminée où un léger feu brillait. Il avait légèrement écarté les pans du peignoir, se réchauffant ainsi.

'_Sexy'_, lui souffla une partie de lui.

Harry hésita entre hurler d'effroi et acquiescer vivement. Car il devait admettre que Snape était sexy, comme ça. Mais d'une certaine manière, cela allait contre ses idéologies d'associer Sexy à Severus Snape !

« Vous attendez le déluge pour vous asseoir ? » demanda le concerné, lui lançant un regard agacé.

'_Ça lui donne l'air encore plus…'_

Par souci de préserver son mental, Harry préféra ne pas finir sa phrase mentale et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face. Il ignora délibérément l'envie d'écarter le peignoir légèrement ouvert de son professeur pour mieux distinguer son torse et resta sagement sur son siège.

« Nous avons visiblement un problème de… communication, si je puis dire, se moqua son professeur.

-Un problème de Communication ? Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'insulter !

-Je ne vous insulte pas… »

Face au regard d'Harry, il crut bon de rectifier.

« Je vous mets hors de vous, certes, mais c'est uniquement pour votre bien !

-Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide, cracha Harry. Vous m'avez insulté pendant plus de dix ans _pour mon bien_ ?

-Et bien, pas à proprement parler, j'avoue m'être un peu distrait en vous insultant. Un peu beaucoup… Mais lorsque j'ai remarqué que vous vous dépensiez plus selon mes insultes… »

Harry prit un air perplexe.

« Que je me dépensais ? » dit-il.

Snape eut un rictus narquois.

« Que je sache, vous avez réussi votre Buse et votre Aspic en potion, Potter… Oseriez-vous nier votre étude acharnée de ma matière ? Oseriez-vous nier que vous n'avez pas Tout fait, juste pour contredire mes paroles insultantes à votre égard ? »

L'ancien Gryffondor resta perplexe un long moment. Il finit par hocher de la tête, bien qu'avec difficulté.

« Mais vous ne m'avez pas insulter que pour ça ! dit-il. Vous l'avez également fait à cause de mon père… »

Snape le fixa un petit moment, de son air indifférent.

« Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Potter », dit-il finalement, tout en faisant apparaître un verre à moitié plein d'un liquide ambré.

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Est-ce votre manière de me dire que vous vous êtes trompé sur mon compte ? »

Snape se contenta de grogner.

« Je ne me suis pas trompé. J'ai juste un peu trop supposé… »

Harry eut aussitôt un léger sourire.

« J'appelle ça se tromper, moi…

-Mais je ne suis pas vous, Potter. Et je n'appelle pas ça se tromper ! »

Le brun pouffa légèrement.

« Vous avez une telle mauvaise foi !

-Et vous êtes si stupide », répliqua son professeur.

Harry perdit aussitôt son sourire.

« Ne pourriez-vous pas juste cesser de m'insulter ? Ce serait plus agréable !

-Je ne peux pas, c'est automatique. Je vois votre tête, j'ai envie de vous insulter. On ne peut pas changer une habitude si vieille ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous ne doutez vraiment de rien, vous ! dit-il, souriant de nouveau. J'avoue que vos paroles m'amusent, parfois… Mais juste parfois !

-Bien entendu, dit Snape, jouant avec son verre d'un air négligeant. Ce petit moment de sincérité dégoûtante passé, Potter, je tiens à ce que jamais, vous ne me rejouiez une scène aussi ridicule que celle s'étant déroulée dans la piscine. Demain, je reviendrais vers treize heure et je compte sur vous pour nager parfaitement la brasse à la fin du cours. Est-ce clair ?

-Comme l'eau de ma piscine, professeur, dit Harry, souriant. Au fait… Vous n'êtes plus à proprement parler mon professeur… Suis-je obligé de vous appeler ainsi ?

-Oui, répliqua Snape en se levant et en se changeant d'un coup de baguette, pour de nouveau arborer ses robes noires. Je vous enseigne la natation, je suis donc votre professeur !

-Mais… et après ? demanda Harry. Quand vos cours seront terminés ?

-Après, Potter ? demanda Snape. Après, j'ai bon espoir de ne plus vous revoir. Bonne journée ! »

Et il transplana.

Il ne sut trop pourquoi, Harry fut certain que la dernière phrase de son professeur était encore imbibée d'hypocrisie. Et il espérait sincèrement ne pas se tromper, même s'il ignorait cette partie de lui le désirant.

**oOooOooOo**

Le lendemain, à treize heures, Snape arriva. Comme toujours. Et ce jour là, pour la première fois, il ne cria pas sur Harry Potter. Il lui dit qu'il allait dans la piscine et qu'il l'y attendait. Etonné, Harry sortit à son tour et se dévêtit à l'extérieur, son maillot étant déjà sur lui depuis son levé. Il rejoignit ensuite son professeur dans l'eau, avec bien moins de répulsion que le premier jour.

« Voyons voir si vous vous souvenez bien de ce que je vous ai appris, Potter », lui dit Snape.

Et les exercices commencèrent. D'abord un peu de nage sur le dos suivit enfin de la démonstration des mouvements de la brasse. Après cela, comme la veille, Snape le soutint pendant qu'il nageait, puis, tout doucement, commença à le lâcher tout en restant à ses côtés.

Si Harry avait été certain de l'humiliation qu'était d'apprendre à nager avec Snape, à présent, il trouvait cela presque plaisant. A bien y réfléchir, la conversation de la veille avait probablement bien aidé. L'estime de Snape était pour lui importante, quoi qu'il en dise. Lorsqu'il avait tué Dumbledore, en Sixième année, Harry avait mit du temps à comprendre pourquoi il était si en colère envers lui. Bien sûr, il était en colère parce qu'il avait tué le vieil homme, mais il y avait autre chose. Il avait très mal vécu cette trahison. Parce qu'au fond, il lui faisait confiance. Même si c'était un bâtard injuste, il lui faisait confiance. Et cette confiance avait été brisée si injustement…

Lorsque le fantôme de Dumbledore avait surgit (après la bataille) et qu'il avait disculpé Snape en révélant tous ses plans déjantés (comme quoi s'était pour mieux appuyé le rôle de Snape auprès de Voldemort), Harry s'était senti chamboulé. Il avait passé des heures à fixer Snape, comme un naufragé, essayant vaguement de trouver un point stable dans toute cette histoire de ruse, de tromperie, de double jeu. Et finalement, il avait été heureux. Heureux de savoir que sa confiance n'avait pas été réellement trahie. Juste abusée.

Après cela, Snape et lui s'étaient très peu vu… Juste aux fêtes données par Albus. Et pas une seule fois, ils n'avaient échangé d'autre parole que quelques vagues insultes sans véritable sens. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient autant depuis la fin de la sixième année de Harry. Et celui-ci ne pouvait nier le plaisir qu'il ressentait face à ça. Snape était une part de sa vie. Minime, certes, mais une part malgré tout. De part ses insultes, il l'avait poussé à se surpasser pour ses examens. A se surpasser aussi dans les autres matières, pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un incapable. Sans oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait apporter ! Il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Et très souvent ! Peut-être même plus souvent qu'il ne le pensait.

Le début du cours se passa donc sans ennuis. Après un petit moment, Harry en vint à nager seul, avec une certaine joie. Snape se mit à nager à côté de lui, tout deux restant silencieux.

« Au fait, dit Harry, après un moment. Je crois savoir que Neville est quelque part en Inde depuis un petit mois, non ? »

Son professeur se crispa très nettement et Harry sourit.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de me donner ses cours, dit-il. Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir menti… »

Il nagea jusqu'aux escaliers.

« Cela dit, je meurs de faim ! Ça vous tente, une collation ? »

Du bout de la piscine, Snape le regarda d'une manière étrange, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière.

« Tant que ce n'est pas vous qui cuisinez », dit-il.

Harry se contenta de rire tout en enfilant son peignoir et en rentrant.

**oOooOooOo**

La collation s'était passée étonnamment bien. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils papotent joyeusement, il voyait plutôt un silence de plomb pendant tout le repas. Et même si leur échange n'avait pas vraiment été enjoué ou encore exaltant, ils avaient tout de même échanger plus de dix phrases sans sortir la moindre insulte. Ce que le survivant estimait être un vrai miracle !

Après le repas et bien que cela soit déconseillé, tous deux décidèrent d'aller faire quelques dernières longueurs.

« Pour vérifier votre capacité à vous souvenir de choses simples, Potter », avait dit Snape, narquois.

Mais Harry ne s'en était même pas offensé. A la place, il avait sourit et était sortit pour aller dans l'eau avec bien plus d'assurance. Il avait commencé par nager simplement sur le dos, se permettant parfois de se détendre, ignorant son professeur nageant à ses côtés. Ils y avaient passé un long moment, sans même se disputer, se provoquant de temps à autre, par jeu. Il y en avait qui s'éclaboussaient, d'autres qui se noyaient… Eux préféraient se tester verbalement.

Etrangement, depuis le début de l'enseignement de Snape, c'était devenu un jeu, presque un plaisir. Harry aimait beaucoup faire sourire son professeur. Il aimait aussi sa voix. La manière dont il pouvait la moduler à sa guise le laissait toujours pantelant d'étonnement et il l'avoua à son enseignant avec une sorte de timidité qu'il détesta.

« J'ai toujours dit qu'être chanteur n'était pas une si mauvaise idée », dit-il en réponse.

Harry se demanda s'il plaisantait, mais il n'osa pas poser la question.

Finalement, vers 17h, Snape jugea qu'il savait nagé parfaitement bien et qu'il n'avait donc plus besoin de lui pour se préparer à la fameuse soirée.

« Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Harry, étrangement déranger de voir partir Snape.

-Et bien, vous ne vous êtes pas noyé, que je sache. Les quelques nages que je vous ai enseignées devraient suffire à vous aider le soir de la fête. Cela dit, je vous déconseille de boire. Mais ça, je le déconseillerai à tout le monde, de toute façon… Une fête dans la piscine… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de l'eau. Dans son mouvement, le maillot moula un peu plus les parties intimes de Snape et Harry se sentit rougir en pensant qu'il avait regardé. Mais il était temps qu'il arrête de se mentir. Snape était bien foutu. Les robes noires cachaient définitivement bien des choses agréables… Agacé de ses propres pensées, il se dirigea vers la sortie lui aussi, mais une crampe au ventre le saisit si brusquement qu'il en tomba de surprise. Serrant ses bras autour de lui, il ne pensa même pas à se débattre. De toute façon, Snape était là, il le sauverait. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il se concentre sur ce mal horrible qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Il eut pourtant le malheur d'inspirer par le nez et de l'eau s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Il se débattit de nouveau, mais il avala plus d'eau qu'il n'en recracha. Finalement, il ne sut même pas pourquoi, il se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet.

**oOooOooOo**

Ce fut une main fraîche sur son front qui le réveilla en premier. Il était couché dans un lit – le sien – pas très habillé – nu – et quelqu'un qu'il soupçonnait être Snape – en tout cas, ça ressemblait à sa main – lui touchait le front. A peine eut-il remué que la main disparue brusquement. Il se retourna un peu puis ouvrit les yeux, découvrant son professeur assis à ses côté, l'air agacé.

« Potter, dit-il. Vous vous éveillez enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Harry grimaça. Il avait espéré un accueil moins cinglant.

« Professeur, dit-il, se massant la tempe. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Du peu que j'ai compris, vous vous êtes noyé… Dans un mètre trente de profondeur. Je vous ai sorti de l'eau, j'ai du vous faire du bouche à bouche et ensuite, je vous ai traîné ici pour vous mettre au lit. Et vous avez dormi jusqu'à maintenant. »

Harry ne préféra pas comprendre pourquoi il eut l'envie soudaine de toucher ses lèvres et se retint de le faire.

« Je dors… depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il, fixant la bouche de Snape pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas savoir non plus.

-Près de dix heures », marmonna Snape, les bras croisé.

Harry resta un long moment figé. Il regarda le réveil matin et hoqueta presque de surprise.

« Mais… Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas dormi ? »

Son professeur se contenta de marmonner, regardant ailleurs. Harry sourit avec douceur.

« Merci », dit-il, souriant.

Snape haussa simplement des épaules mais le regarda. Il finit par sourire à son tour. Un sourire plus sympathique qui plu à Harry. Qu'il avait envie de voir plus souvent.

« Un plaisir de vous sauver, Potter », répondit l'homme.

Harry rit légèrement.

« Un plaisir de vous avoir comme sauveteur, Professeur, dit-il. Cela dit… Je pense que… j'aurai encore besoin de quelques leçons… »

Snape le fixa pendant un petit moment.

« Fort bien… Je viendrais encore deux ou trois jours. »

Harry sourit. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait son mal de ventre, mais jamais, il n'avait été aussi content d'avoir été en danger et d'être sauvé.

**oOooOooOo**

Trois jours passèrent après ça. Trois jours où Snape revint pour donner un cours dont Harry n'avait plus vraiment besoin. Mais aucun des deux ne semblaient réellement s'en préoccuper. Ils prenaient juste le temps de discuter – discuter avec Snape !! – en toute tranquillité. Et si cela perturbait Harry, il n'en était pas pour le moins heureux. Bien entendu, une conversation avec Snape n'était pas de tout repos. Il devait sans arrêt jongler avec les sarcasmes, les marmonnements, les commentaires blessants, mais il aimait ça. Il le faisait rire. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

En outre, pour une raison qu'Harry ne voulait pas savoir, il en était venu à parler de leur vie privée. Et si Snape gardait férocement la bouche fermée sur ce sujet, Harry, lui, s'était amusé à déballer les choses les plus insolites le concernant. Et le fait qu'il ait qu'il était gay n'était absolument pas calculé… Non, absolument pas ! Bien entendu, il avait apprécié que son professeur ne fasse pas de bonds accompagnés d'une moue écoeurée. Bien entendu, il avait légèrement imaginé Snape dans son lit. Bien entendu, il avait une envie folle de lui dire que ses mains étaient envoûtantes et qu'il les verrait bien sur son torse… Mais le problème, quand on avait quelqu'un comme Snape en face de soit, c'était que, Gryffondor ou pas, on avait tendance à se dégonfler. Surtout qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de perdre l'étrange amitié régnant entre eux.

Face à tous ses conflits mentaux – et d'érection – Harry n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, des yeux pétillants d'intelligence et elle sirotait un verre de Bierraubeure au Chaudron Baveur. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous là, pour ne pas que Ron assiste à leur conversation, mais il tomba de haut en découvrant son meilleur ami et sa sœur installé auprès d'Hermione. Il grimaça mais alla leur dire bonjour avec affection.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, dit Hermione. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour les dissuader de venir, mais tu les connais, ils sont têtus comme des mules ! »

Ron et Ginny eurent un air outré, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione… J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Oui, j'avais compris… A quel sujet ? »

Harry gigota. C'est vrai, ça, à quel sujet ? Sur le fait qu'il aimait passé du temps avec Snape ? Qu'il trouvait Snape attirant ? Qu'il aimait sa compagnie ? Qu'il fantasmait sur ses mains (et son corps) ? Qu'il avait envie de manger avec lui ? De se laver avec lui ? De Dormir avec lui ? Voir plus encore ?

« Que dirais-tu à quelqu'un si ce quelqu'un te disait qu'il a envie de passer énormément de temps voir tout son temps avec une personne ?

-Qu'elle en est amoureuse », répondit Hermione, pragmatique.

Harry gronda. Voilà quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. 'En être amoureuse'. Ou amoureux dans son cas. Amoureux de Snape. Lui ! Harry James Potter. De Snape ! Snape !! C'était ridicule !

« Et que dirais-tu si la personne supposément amoureuse ne pense pas l'être ?

-Je dirais qu'elle se ment à elle-même ou alors, qu'elle a des tendances bizarres. Si elle veut passer son temps avec cette personne, voir tout son temps, c'est qu'elle l'aime. Le désire-t-elle ?

-Oui, répondit Harry dans un souffle.

-Bon… Sexuellement, c'est ok, et mentalement aussi, vu qu'elle veut passer du temps avec. Donc, elle l'aime. »

Harry gronda. Aimer Snape. C'était possible ? Etait-il à ce point de mauvaise foi ? … Oui !

« Ecoute je.. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour. Elle ne le connaît pas assez bien !

-Mais elle veut le connaître, non ? »

Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Heu… Oui, assez, oui.

-Alors elle l'aime. »

Harry eut la soudaine envie de danser sur la table ou de se pendre au lustre. Il n'aimait pas Snape.

« C'est qui ? demanda Ron, distraitement.

-Snape », répondit Harry, plongé dans ses pensées.

Les deux Weasley se figèrent instantanément alors qu'Hermione affichait un large sourire.

« Je le savais ! dit-elle. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ça normal que tu sois si distrait en potion, j'ai toujours pensé que tu fantasmais sur lui…

-Je ne fantasmais pas sur Snape en potion !

-Menteur ! dit Hermione. Tu fixais ses mains avec la bave aux lèvres !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais… Non !

-Bon sang, dit Ron. Mon meilleur ami va se mettre avec Snape. Snape !

-Ron, ça suffit, je ne vais pas me mettre avec Snape ! s'emporta Harry.

-Tu l'aimes, Harry, intervint Hermione, souriante. Ça ne sert à rien de nier.

-Je ne nie pas, je ne l'aime pas ! grogna Harry, alors que Ginny semblait récupérer son souffle. Mais qui donc pour aimer quelqu'un comme Snape ? Il a les cheveux gras, il râle tout le temps, il est incapable de faire preuve d'un peu de gentillesse et c'est un enfoiré doublé d'un connard alors je ne l'aime pas, Ok ? »

Les trois autres, bizarrement, avaient blêmi.

« Je pense que c'est très clair, Monsieur Potter, dit une voix froide dans le dos de Harry. Si vous me détestez tant que ça, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux que je vous dispense de mes cours… »

Harry sursauta. Comme au ralenti, il se retourna pour découvrir son professeur de potion/natation. Il avait croisé les bras, comme toujours et le fixait d'un air méprisant. Comme avant.

« Pro.. Professeur, dit Harry. Je ne… je ne savais pas que…

-Que quoi ? demanda Snape. Que j'étais là ? Et bien, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Maintenant, vous allez avoir la paix que vous tenez tant à avoir. Au revoir, Potter. »

Il tourna les talons, créant encore cet effet de cape qui le laissait ébahi lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Puis il quitta le Chaudron Baveur. Et Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémit-il.

-L'idiot, comme d'habitude, répliqua Hermione. Cela dit… Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. »

Harry redressa la tête, surpris. Hermione, elle, se contenta de sourire et, sans faire attention aux deux autres Weasley, se pencha vers son meilleur ami, l'air plus comploteuse que jamais.

**oOooOooOo**

Pendant les trop nombreux jours séparant l'incident de la fête de Dumbledore, Harry ne cessa de changer d'avis. Il était d'abord d'accord pour le plan d'Hermione, puis opposé… Puis il lui trouvait toutes les ingéniosités du monde et finissait par décider de l'appliquer.

La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment arranger les choses. Il ne savait même pas s'il aimait Snape, comme l'affirmait son amie. Pourtant… Pourtant, il devait admettre que s'il ne l'aimait pas un tout petit peu, il n'aurait pas été si triste de l'avoir blessé sans le vouloir. Il ne serait pas troublé par sa présence, il n'attacherait pas autant d'importance à son jugement. D'être reconnu comme 'quelqu'un de bien', à ses yeux…

Tous ses questionnements commençaient tout doucement à le rendre dingue. Ne pouvait-il pas agir sans réfléchir, comme un bon vieux Gryffondor ? Le jour de la fête, pourtant, tout sentiment de Gryffondor attitude avait déserté son pauvre corps. Il était arrivé habillé et avait découvert la majorité de l'ordre occupé à barboter en maillot de bain. Au premier abord, il eut envie de fuir, mais quand il aperçut Severus Snape accoudé à un mur d'un air ennuyé, il sut qu'il voulait rester, non, qu'il devait rester et agir !

En un éclair, il s'était retrouvé en maillot. Et comme Hermione le lui avait conseillé, il ignora son professeur toute la journée, ne lui lançant pas un regard – même s'il le regardait dans le dos d'une cuillère, discrètement.

Pour cette fête, Dumbledore avait fait preuve d'un géni indéniable. Il était parvenu à transformer tout son jardin en une gigantesque piscine. Il n'y avait que trois endroits de terre : Celui où était placé le buffet, celui permettant d'aller un peu dans la maison pour ses besoins ou se reposer un peu et un carré de terre autour du seul arbre de la propriété : Un magnifique saule pleureur qu'Albus n'avait pu se résoudre à couper, malgré sa taille inquiétante et imposante. Ses longues feuilles touchaient la surface de l'eau, offrant un abri idéal qu'Hermione avait signalé à Harry qui hocha de la tête. Si quelque chose devait se passer avec Snape, ce serait là et nulle part ailleurs.

Chaque instant fut aux yeux de Harry une torture. Il jouait avec sa précieuse cuillère, jetant des coups d'oeils sur Snape par son biais et se rendant de plus en plus compte que de le voir seul là le dérangeait. Il semblait si… étrange, dans cette ambiance de fête, si isolé. Si malheureux. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, mais Snape n'avait jamais semblé aussi triste. Même si son visage n'exprimait rien, le fait même d'être là, dans son coin, grelottant un peu dans l'eau, le rendait attristant. Et il n'avait qu'une envie : S'approcher de lui et le distraire. Peu importe le moyen.

Mais s'il avait envie d'aller auprès de son ancien professeur, il dut se retenir férocement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Severus s'éloignât pour ensuite se glisser entre les feuilles du saule, le cachant à toute vue. Harry sourit. Habilement, il se défit de la poigne de Ron qui tentait de le noyer sans aucun résultat. Puis il s'immergea dans l'eau suffisamment longtemps que pour être oublié de ses amis. Finalement, il réapparut, juste devant le petit carré de terre du saule. Carré sur lequel Severus Snape était assis, emmitouflé dans une couverture qu'il avait du faire apparaître.

En le voyant arrivé, l'homme fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler. Harry, de la force de son bras gauche, se hissa sur le sol pour poser sa main droite sur la bouche de Snape. Il resta un instant figé, se délectant de la douceur de sa bouche sur sa peau. Puis, il se mit à parler, sachant que l'homme face à lui n'attendrait pas éternellement que sa main se bouge.

« Laissez-moi parler, Professeur, dit-il. Je pense que pour le bien de nos relations, il vaut mieux que vous vous taisiez. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'ai des choses à rectifier et si vous m'interrompez, je n'en aurais pas l'occasion. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais se tairait. Harry enleva alors sa main et s'assit complètement sur le bord de terre. Non pas qu'il veuille y aller, mais la position lui faisait mal. Il était essentiellement soutenu par son bas ventre et, Severus le stimulant, c'était assez désagréable.

« Tout d'abord, dit-il, je vous présente mes excuses. J'ai été injuste avec vous, sans aucuns motifs valables. Tout d'abord, sachez que je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit sur vous, au Chaudron Baveur. Je ne l'ai dit que pour fermer le clapet à ma meilleure amie qui se moquait de moi à votre sujet… »

Severus fronça les sourcils et Harry devina qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir comment Hermione le taquinait avec lui comme centre de conversation.

« Je ne trouve pas vos cheveux gras, poursuivit pourtant Harry. Ils le sont peut-être, quand vous passez beaucoup de temps dans vos potions, mais sinon, je les trouves assez doux. »

Son professeur écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement et Harry se sentit rougir. Il était plus facile de projeter de faire quelque chose que d'agir réellement. Lorsqu'il s'était entraîné chez lui, il avait oublié combien les yeux de Severus étaient profonds, presque gênant dans sa révélation. Il avait plus de mal encore à affronter son regard qu'en sachant que l'homme, de part l'occlumencie, savait qu'il ne mentait pas du tout.

« Je ne trouve pas que vous râler sans arrêt. En fait, je sais parfaitement que… Vos agissements sont simplement du à votre caractère, qui ne me déplaît pas. Vous pouvez être gentil. Et ne grimacez pas ! Vous êtes professeur de Poudlard et même si vous vous cachez, je vous ai déjà vu encourager – discrètement – un élève. Et puis… Tous les sacrifices de la guerre, même s'ils étaient dictés par une raison privée n'en sont pas moins emprunt de gentillesse. »

Harry hésita, réfléchissant. Il sourit finalement et tendit la main pour caresser la joue encore humide. Le fait qu'aucune baguette ne surgit entre ses deux yeux le rassura.

« Je ne vous prends pas pour un connard, ni pour un enfoiré. Je vous respecte professeur. Pire, même… je vous aime. Hermione me l'a difficilement fait comprendre. C'était le sujet même de la conversation… »

Il s'autorisa un sourire, alors même que son cœur commençait à lancer des signaux de détresse lui indiquant ainsi que oui, il était bel et bien proche de l'infarctus. Snape, lui, se recula pour qu'Harry ne puisse plus toucher sa joue.

« Vous avez fini, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira et hocha de la tête.

« Bien, dit-il. A présent, sachez que je n'ai rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez de moi ! Et encore plus que vous m'aimiez. On ne se moque pas d'une personne sous prétexte qu'une autre vous taquine. C'est un manque total de politesse, Potter. »

Harry ne put répondre. Il avait encore en tête les premières phrases de son professeur.

« A présent, excusez-moi, mais j'ai froid et je rentre chez moi. »

L'homme repoussa la couverture et retourna dans l'eau. Il plongea sous celle-ci et disparut, laissant Harry seul, encore retourné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il resta là un long moment, immobile, avant de prendre la couverture qu'il enroula autour de lui, frissonnant en sentant l'odeur de Severus dedans. Il ne savait même pas qu'il connaissait si bien son odeur…

Ce le fit sourire.

Personne ne le revit de la soirée.

**oOooOooOo**

La fête était déjà passée depuis une semaine et les vacances de Harry touchaient à leur fin. Prévoyant la fête du mois d'août, il avait prit son mois, mais, à présent, il ne savait plus que faire de son temps libre et en était venu à soupirer des heures durant. La vérité, c'était que toutes ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers une seule personne. Personne dont il n'avait plus entendu parler depuis… trop longtemps. Hermione avait prévu le rejet de Snape et, même s'il s'y attendait, cela lui faisait mal. Chaque jour passant, il craignait de ne pas le voir arriver, comme son amie l'avait calculé.

Pourtant, il savait qu'Hermione ne se trompait jamais. Mais… Snape n'avait jamais montré le moindre sentiment pour lui alors… Comment savoir s'il viendrait réellement lui avouer un amour quelconque ? Il commençait à désespérer… Et tous ce temps à se poser des questions… Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, le soir. Il n'arrivait pas à manger où à se distraire. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Mais lorsque le 31 août arriva, veille de la rentrée scolaire… Harry renonça. Le plan d'Hermione était tronquée par un élément majeur qu'ils n'avaient que supposé : l'Amour de Snape envers lui. Car telle était l'idée : Pendant la fête, Harry se devait de dire ce qu'il pensait et s'excuser… Snape, préférant y réfléchir, rejetait Harry…Et revenait plus tard, pour lui dire… Lui dire quoi ? Ils avaient fait une programmation qui n'était pas logique. Snape n'était pas le genre d'homme à venir.

'_En fait, je pense que je devrais plutôt aller le chercher !'_

Harry hésita. Il ne savait que faire et pourtant, il avait une idée folle qui n'était pas bonne… Malgré tout, il se leva, agité. Il devait savoir. Il devait… Bon sang, Snape était tel qu'il était. Il ne viendrait jamais ! Surtout s'il l'aimait ! Cette pensée fit rire Harry qui se hâta d'aller se vêtir plus correctement. Il enfila pantalon, chemise et robe à une vitesse folle avant de parcourir sa maison en courant comme jamais. Il dut pourtant faire un dérapage qui lui valut de percuter le mur de son salon lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette sombre qu'il connaissait si bien. Massant sa joue douloureuse, Harry regarda l'homme devant lui. Il semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. En vérité, il aurait presque gigoté sur place s'il avait été du genre à gigoter.

« Potter, dit-il sèchement. Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi doué pour recevoir vos invités….

-Je ne vous ai pas invité, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry, souriant légèrement.

-Peu importe, répliqua l'homme, marchant de long en large dans des mouvements amples et lui lançant parfois de petits regards en coin. Potter… Je ne suis pas un homme de sentiment. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit.

« Oui, je sais », dit-il.

Il savait tellement de chose, inconsciemment. Combien de temps avait-il passé à étudier son professeur, sans même le savoir ? Au fond, il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas l'important.

« Vous savez sans doute également que j'ai vingt ans de plus que vous ! »

Harry sourit plus largement encore.

« Je sais, approuva-t-il. Mais les sorciers ont une longue durée de vie… »

Snape grogna. Il marcha encore, puis s'arrêta.

« Ça ne marchera jamais, dit-il finalement.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry.

-Nos caractères, répondit l'homme. Ils sont trop différents ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils puis sourit encore.

« Donc, vous admettez que vous m'aimer… ? »

Snape se raidit. Harry crut qu'il allait marmonner, mais il ne le fit pas.

« Oui », répondit finalement son professeur.

Le sourire du plus jeune allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas nous donner une petite chance ? demanda-t-il. Nos caractères sont différent, et alors ? Des tas de couples y survivent. Pourquoi pas nous ? »

Severus le regarda un instant.

« Je ne sais pas », dit-il.

Harry rit légèrement. Il sentait la peur de son professeur aussi bien que sa joie. Il faudrait qu'il demande pardon à Hermione… Il n'aurait jamais du douter de ses capacités !

« Alors essayons, dit-il. Essayons… Juste un peu ? »

Severus le fixa, pensif. Il finit par hocher de la tête et Harry alla s'asseoir, lui indiquant un siège.

« Commençons par le début, dit-il. Que diriez-vous de dîner avec moi ? »

Severus s'installa en face de lui, semblant plus détendu.

« J'en serais ravi… »

**oOooOooOo**

Onze mois plus tard

Harry se laissait porter par l'eau, relaxé. Il sentait sur lui le poids du soleil tapant et souriait, conscient qu'il aurait sans doute quelques coups de soleil dans la journée. Les yeux clos, il s'amusait parfois à disparaître sous la surface pour ensuite revenir flotter doucement, en toute tranquillité. Aussi calme que l'eau, il entendit parfaitement une personne s'inviter dans la piscine avec lenteur, comme pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Pourtant, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage de son amant, fort proche du sien.

« Bonjour, dit-il, souriant.

-Bonjour, répondit l'autre. Encore dans cette foutue piscine ? »

Harry rit légèrement et se redressa.

« Que veux-tu ? Tu m'as donné l'amour de la nage…

-Seulement de la nage ? demanda l'homme. Je commence à croire que tu as aussi l'amour de l'exhibitionnisme !

-Tu peux parler ! » répliqua le brun, tout en dévorant des yeux le corps complètement nu.

Severus secoua la tête, l'air las. Harry, lui, se contenta de se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser. Le contact de leur peau nue les fit frissonner tous les deux.

« Alors, cette réunion de travail ?demanda le brun, tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre qui posa ses propres mains sur ses fesses pour le soutenir.

-Calme, dit-il. On a encore un nouveau professeur de défense contre les Forces du mal…

-Comme c'est étonnant ! dit Harry, riant.

-Et Albus m'a annoncé le thème de sa fête… »

Le survivant grimaça. Satané fête ! Il avait tant espéré ne plus en avoir.

« Et ?, dit-il, méfiant.

-Les lutins, dit Severus, l'air las. Les lutins… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Pourquoi pas, dit-il, riant. J'ai hâte de te voir en vert, avec des chaussures à clochette ! »

Severus grimaça lui aussi.

« Pourquoi ne nous ferions-nous pas porter pâle ?

-Parce qu'Albus saura très bien prouver que nous ne le sommes pas ! répondit Harry. Et puis… Ce n'est qu'une journée, après tout…

-Une horrible journée ! » répliqua l'autre, agacé.

Harry eut une moue attendrie face à l'air ronchon de son amant. Avec le temps, il était parvenu à distinguer l'air grognon de l'air normal de Severus. Et il adorait le second. Cela lui donnait un air enfantin. Du moins, à ses yeux, car Ron persistait à dire qu'il avait l'air psychopathe ! Enfin… L'amour rendait aveugle et Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de ne rien voir.

« Pauvre, pauvre Severus Snape, dit-il. Comment donc pourrais-je vous consoler de cette terrible humiliation que celle de devoir vous déguiser en Lutin dans peu de temps ?

-Allez savoir, monsieur Potter, répliqua l'homme, de sa voix si délicieusement sensuelle, qui donnait des frissons à Harry, comme aucun autre son. Mais peut-être avez-vous une brillante idée ? Chose qui nous changerait tous, d'ailleurs… »

Harry sourit. Ça aussi, ça ne s'était pas perdu. Cette habitude à ce taquiner, à se chercher sans arrêt… Cela donnait à leur relation quelque chose de particulier qui surprenait encore beaucoup de monde. Mais ils s'en fichaient, de ce que pensaient les autres. Seuls eux comptaient.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous me montrer le talent de vos doigts ? dit Harry, alors même que les mains de Severus caressaient ses fesses. Ou… de votre langue ? »

Il alla lui-même lécher doucement une marque un peu rouge sur le cou de son amant, l'air malicieux. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire et l'embrassa.

En onze mois, les choses avaient déjà tellement changé. Il leur avait fallu pas mal de temps pour s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Pour s'apprivoiser, comme disait Hermione. Mais avec le temps, tous les conflits, tous les non dits s'étaient effacé pour laisser place à une complicité étrange. Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble pendant les congés scolaires. Avec le travail de Severus, ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se voir beaucoup. Les week-end, ils se retrouvaient et parfois même en semaine, quand la séparation se faisait trop dure. Et si ce train de vie avait été salutaire pour la construction de leur couple, à présent, elle commençait déjà à devenir insupportable. Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre, même si Severus ne l'avouerait jamais !

Accroché à lui, les joues déjà rougies par le plaisir qu'il ressentait à être préparer par les doigts si délicieux de Severus, Harry ferma les yeux et sourit, se régalant de l'odeur particulière de l'homme contre lui, de sa langue sur son torse et de son sexe contre le sien. Il aurait peut-être du lui dire que le nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, c'était lui…

Un halètement lui échappa lorsque l'homme prit possession de lui et il resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille, bougeant avec lui, bénissant le petit mètre quarante de profondeur de l'eau. Il gémit en entendant les trois mots que lui murmura Severus et se cramponna à lui avec plus de force. La révélation attendrait bien qu'ils aient fini… voir recommencer deux ou trois fois…

FIN

J'ignore si le temps imparti par le TO est passé et donc, si je peux le publier... Je considère que oui et je vous livre une de mes horreurs préférés... loll

J'espère que cela vous a plu!

Bisous

Umbre


End file.
